


The Right to Dream

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - SuperheroMerlin's a superhero. No. Really.





	The Right to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics at the end from "Superman" by Five for Fighting.
> 
> Also, mature rating for the very beginning plus language.

THE RIGHT TO DREAM

“Fuck…you’re setting bells off in my head…Jesus Christ please don’t stop…”

“That’s not me. That’s your doorbell.”

“I don’t care. I don’t care if the Prime Minister is on my doorstep…you’re not going to stop…”

“Harry…”

“If you remove your prick from my arse, I’m going to kill you.”

“You can’t. And look who’s at your door.”

Harry rolls over and glances at the security monitor on the nightstand. “Fuck.” He closes his eyes. 

“I’m removing my prick from your arse, now. Don’t kill me.”

“Bastard.” Harry gets up and throws on his dressing gown.

“It’s time, Harry.”

“I know.”

Harry puts on his slippers and takes his time going downstairs, trying to ignore the annoying buzz of his doorbell. He undoes the locks and opens the door. “Harry!” Eggsy shouts with delight, tumbling into his arms. “Was ringin’ yer bell…hoped you was up!”

“Well, even if it wasn’t, the constant ringing would have helped.” Harry helps Eggsy inside, wincing at the stench of alcohol. “I see you weren’t planning on heading to bed anytime soon.”

“Still early! Gotta make hay while the moon shines. I mean…sun…I mean…it’s early!” Eggsy chirps, grinning drunkenly. “Wanted ta see if you’d come out for a pint or sommat.”

“Eggsy, it’s three in the morning.” Harry gently guides Eggsy down the hall to the kitchen. “How about some tea?”

“It ain’t three! It’s…” Eggsy squints at the clock on the microwave. “It’s three oh four. Fuck. M’sorry, ‘arry.”

“It’s all right, my boy. You’re welcome anytime.” Harry puts the kettle on. “Now why don’t you take off your jacket and have a seat?”

Eggsy attempts to remove his jacket but only succeeds in twisting himself into a straight jacketed mess. “Fuck,” he says sadly. “Can’t do it. Can’t do anythin’ right.”

“Come here, Eggsy.” Harry slowly sets him free and he drops into a chair. 

“I just…didn’t wanna drink like this, ‘arry, but it’s what happens. I get my job done, do a good job, too. But then I come home at night an’ I’m alone in tha dark, an’ I hear ‘im.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry sighs. He pours the water over the tea and hands Eggsy a mug.

“I hear ‘im singin’.” Eggsy starts to cry. “Been almost a year, ‘arry, an’ I still hear ‘im in my dreams. Singin’ that stupid fuckin’ country song. I wanna kill him, ‘arry. But he’s already dead. I wanna fuckin’ hit ‘im fer takin’ my place. I ain’t…I ain’t worth shite an’ Merlin was fuckin’ everything. He was Kingsman, ‘arry, an’ he died for me. I can’t…I can’t do this anymore.” Eggsy buries his face in his arms and sobs. “He saved me when I thought you was dead, but I couldn’t save him. An’ he talks ta me in my dreams, too…but I think I hear his voice when I’m awake sometimes. Fuckin’ insane.”

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s head pops up and he stares at Harry, who’s leaning against the counter. “Like that. Didya hear that? Course not, cuz I’m fuckin’ certifiable.” He buries his head again.

“Lad.”

Eggsy’s head flies up again. “Harry…”

“Yes, I heard that.” Harry sighs and points to the doorway.

Eggsy slowly turns his head and gasps. “Jesus fuckin’ CHRIST.” He jumps up, falls backwards over the chair and scrambles like a crab across the floor. 

“Eggsy.” Merlin slowly approaches him. “Relax.”

“Relax? YOU fuckin’ relax! Yer a fuckin’ ghost tellin’ me ta relax.” His back hits the cupboards and he whimpers, covering his head with his arms. “Please don’t kill me, Merlin, please don’t strangle me with yer chains! Sorry I never got my reports in on time, sorry I wrecked tha Merc that day, sorry I accidentally forgot ta lock tha kennel an’ tha puppies got out!”

“That was you?” Merlin asked. “I blamed Tor for that!”

“I know I let him take tha blame cuz I’m a shite person just don’t drag me ta hell,” Eggsy sobs.

“And you wondered why I thought it wasn’t a good idea to tell him,” Harry says to Merlin.

“I didn’t expect him to be drunk of his arse when the time came,” Merlin retorts. “And why do you assume I went to hell?”

“Because yer a fuckin’ badass, an’ everyone knows they make shite angels,” Eggsy says from under his arms.

“Good point,” Harry says, impressed. 

“Shut up, Harry.” Merlin kneels in front of Eggsy. “I’m not a ghost, I’m not a demon…and I’m not dead.”

Eggsy slowly raises his tearstained face. “But…but ya died. The explosion…I saw it happen.”

“You’re right, there was an explosion.”

Eggsy stares at him, eyes narrowed. “Ya shoved me outta tha way…ya saved my life ya fuckin’ prick!” He pulls back his arm and punches Merlin in the chest with all of his might. “Holy FUCK!” He yells, cradling his hand. “I think ya just broke my hand.”

“Now look what you’ve done,” Harry says, going to the freezer for an ice pack. 

“I just sat here!” Merlin exclaims.

Harry helps Eggsy back into his chair and drapes the ice over his hand. He pulls a chair close to Eggsy and sits in it, placing an arm around his shoulders. “Eggsy, my dear boy, we have something to tell you.”

“Okay,” Eggsy sniffles. He glares at Merlin before looking back at Harry. “Wait a minute.” He reaches over and slides Harry’s robe open. “Yer covered in hickeys…was you…was you fuckin’ a ghost, ‘arry?”

“He was NOT doing the fucking, thank you very much,” Merlin says. “And I am NOT a ghost.”

“Then what tha fuck are ya?” Eggsy almost screams. “I saw tha explosion, saw ya disappear! Ya been gone for almost a year now.”

“I disappeared because I flew away,” Merlin says finally.

Eggsy stares at him. “Ya flew away?” He repeats.

“Yes.”

“Like flew away, like went above tha ground and flew. Flew away.”

“Yes. When the explosion happened I managed to jump and fly away. I needed Poppy to think I was dead…and then I decided to take a bit of a vacation.”

Eggsy picks up his tea and drains the mug. “Ya expect me ta believe…”

“Well, you are a bit inebriated right now,” Harry begins.

“Trust me, bruv, I’m soberin’ up real fuckin’ quick.” Eggsy’s sounding more like himself and Harry’s relieved. “So, let me get this straight…yer able ta fly.”

“Yes.”

“Prove it.”

“Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks, lad.”

“Don’t go spoutin’ Tolkein at me, mate.”

“Yet again I’m impressed,” Harry says. 

The others ignore him. “Okay, if ya ain’t gonna prove it, tell me why.”

"I have...powers," Merlin says hesitantly.

“Izzat why punchin’ ya broke my fuckin’ hand?”

“Yes.”

“So, what, you’s Superman?”

“Yes,” Harry cannot help but say. Merlin looks at him and gives him a warm smile.

“No. I’m not Superman.”

“Then what…”

“I won’t bore you with the details. Let’s say it’s a bit DC and a bit Marvel. There was an accident in a lab years ago, and I acquired certain…abilities.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy lets his head fall forward. “I can’t believe I’m havin’ this conversation. I must be pretty fuckin’ drunk. I just hope I end up at home in my bed.”

“Eggsy, look at me.”

Eggsy looks up and gasps. He and his chair are high above the ground, above Merlin’s head, even, and Eggsy’s hair is actually brushing the ceiling. He turns his head and sees that Merlin has the back of the chair pinched only between his thumb and forefinger. “Put me down, please,” he says weakly.

Merlin complies. “Obviously I can’t go out into the field. When you’re fairly indestructible, people tend to notice. I’ve been happy working behind the scenes, managing the agents and their missions.”

“Who…who else knows?”

“Harry, and now you…and the head of medical. She’s sworn to secrecy. She had to be informed, as Kingsman requires a yearly physical of all its employees.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy rubs at his eyes. “I’m fuckin’ furious right now, Merlin, ain’t gonna lie. Been livin’ with this guilt for a year. Thinkin’ I killed ya.”

“Oh, lad.” Merlin squeezes Eggsy’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry for that. I hated knowing you were so unhappy, but I just…I wanted some time to myself. Time to be me, not be the me that has to hide away at HQ most of the time.”

“Where ya been?”

Harry and Merlin exchange glances. “He’s been living here.”

“Here. Ya been hidin’ out here fer a year an’ didn’t bother ta tell me?” Eggsy screeches. “Fuckin’ wankers. Tha both of ya.”

“We just wanted time, like Merlin said, Eggsy. We’ve never had the opportunity to have a normal relationship. We’ve always had to hide in one way or another, or missions kept us apart. I suppose we were selfish.”

“Yeah, ya fuckin’ were,” Eggsy growls. He looks from Merlin to Harry. “How long you two been a thing?”

“Years,” Merlin answers. “Before the powers.”

“Wow.” Eggsy turns to Harry. “Does he fuck like a superhero?”

“Do not answer that,” Merlin snaps.

“Most definitely,” Harry says with a grin. 

Eggsy sighs. “Well, I’m glad yer not dead. I’m still fuckin’ angry, an’ that might take a while ta go away. An’ it’s gonna take me a while ta wrap my head around all this. But I won’t grass, ya know that. Yer secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry says.

“I’m really glad ta see ya, Merlin.”

“And I you, lad.” Merlin kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. 

“Was ya ever gonna tell me?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“I’ve been planning my return for a while now…we were just waiting for the right time,” Merlin tells him. “I’ll be officially back from the dead soon.”

“Okay.” Eggsy stands up. “Guess I should go.” He hands Harry the ice pack. “YOU can figure out a way ta explain why my shootin’ hand is now broken.”

“I will,” Harry promises. He hugs Eggsy. “I’m sorry we lied to you, my boy. We weren’t trying to hurt you.”

“I know.” Eggsy weaves on his feet a bit, still far from sober. “Still think I’m gonna wake up an’ believe this was all a dream.”

“You do that. But I’ll be walking the halls of HQ demanding your reports before you know it,” Merlin says with a grin. “Would you perhaps be less angry if I gave you a ride home?”

“But I didn’t see a car an’…” The light bulb goes off over Eggsy’s head. “Yes. YES, Merlin. That would be fuckin’ ACES!”

“Fly carefully and hurry home.” Harry gives Merlin a kiss.

 

_I may be disturbed, but won’t you concede/even heroes have the right to dream/and it’s not easy to be me…_


End file.
